泰达米尔/游戏技巧
技能使用 *Getting can help deceive your enemies into thinking that you are an easy kill. With low health and max fury, you can easily bait enemy champions into a fight, you can them and use to turn the tides of battle. * can be deceptively powerful early game. At max fury, using to enter combat can be a great way to get an early kill without your opponent knowing what hit them. * is the most important skill for . It gives you both a way to heal yourself, and gives you more attack damage as you lose health. Be sure to max it out early. *Remember that reduces enemy attack damage so it is a good ability in a team fight even if you don't need to slow anyone in particular. *It can also be used at early levels when laning to decrease the attack damage of enemy champions regardless of their positioning - this can make some of their last hits fail, if well timed. **If you use right after charging in with , the enemy will have limited time to avoid getting slowed. However, it is common knowledge that will use right after so always be ready to vary your tactics. * is an excellent ability for chasing or escaping as this ability can allow you to pass through walls. *As ignores unit collision, it can be used to quickly get to the melee distance of a ranged champion hiding behind their minions. *When using , make sure you back out before it's too late, especially when there are champions with global range ultimates on the enemy team. Using his ult followed by a through a wall is a good way to escape. *Try to delay the activation of as much as possible, as you can still lose health while it is activated. Delaying it is also a very effective way to cause an enemy champion to overcommit while trying to kill you. It is, however, always better to activate it a moment too early than a moment too late - while both can, in the end, cause you to die, the former lowers the chance that you will get hit by a few large bursts of damage and be dead before you can even react. *Before duration ends, activate to heal back from 1 health. As of the new update however, you gain back a bit of health to either to give you enough time to use lifesteal or without dying. *The two most viable offensive rune types are armor penetration marks and crit chance marks. Critical strike chance marks boost his early game, allowing more critical strikes and thus more healing with , and armor penetration marks boost his general damage output. * is a prime target for and crowd control, and you can use to counter it. ** is one of the most important summoner spells for , as experienced players will know to apply crowd control to Tryndamere as much as possible, to shut him down. **Before playing , players should take into account that he is one of the few manaless champions and instead uses fury as his resource. This will affect rune, mastery, and item choice. **Another option to remove , or any type of crowd control, is buying . It has lower cooldown than , but does not give you any lingering resistance after use like . If you use it to remove a slow/stun/etc, you can immediately be stunned, slowed, suppressed, etc. again. * can be used to check if an enemy is hiding in brush. * It is important to note that does not need to be used to notice enemy champions hidden in fog of war . The ability will change from grey to active reguardless of whether or not you can see your enemies. This can be very effective when walking through an enemy jungle, alowing you to "see" if an enemy is on the other side of a wall killing monsters. 物品使用 *A very common build on is to start off with , returning to the base early in order to upgrade to and buy boots. **If you have furor runes, extra critical chance from helps a lot. It also helps you build fury faster. ** also gives you gold per second, good for having earlier in the game. Later, you can build it into , which is a great item, too. *The most used items for are and . His mid game is really strong with those, in late game it fades a bit, though. * greatly enhances mid-game performance. It gives many different stats, all of them useful to him. *Lifesteal can be enormously useful with as his hits deal high damage and can restore a great amount of his health each hit. is therefore extremely good with good farming. *Getting an early can be very beneficial on , as attack speed and crit chance will greatly boost his damage output. The movement speed is useful, too. * is also an item choice as it is relatively cheap and grants lifesteal and critical rate boost as well as an active skill that can counter health regeneration champions. * is similar from this point of view, giving lifesteal and active as well. Against a team with no summoner heals, it is a great item for a jungler . It can be either upgraded or sold later. *If the team has a lot of damage over time or crowd control spells, it would be a good idea to purchase a and/or . * makes timing of easier when fighting AP nukers. It also has a great synergy with and , further increasing damage when on low HP. *Cooldown reduction is useful on , enabling him better chasing with and enabling him to use much sooner after a use. can benefit the most from , and . *Ability power is possible. His heals from are greatly improved and he still deals nice damage by . He needs to be played tanky in this case, to make the heals count. **In this case, his build should include as first major item. In early game, he still relies on autoattacks and he needs to heal and dash often. It also solves his needs of cooldown reduction almost completely, with 8,1% from masteries, he is already at 33%. **Good AP items are , and . can be nice as well, but its aura doesn't help , he only does physical damage. **If you play as bruiser/offtank, gives him nice movement speed bonus. It also gives critical chance and attack speed so he can build rage faster for and lower cooldown of by every crit. **You shouldn't be main tank. If you are forced to, build more armor and magic resistance. However, you still need some ability power for heals and doing at least slight damage. , or can be good against mostly physical team, while or helps against magical damage. Jungling *Starting items: , x5 OR OR''' , *Skill progression: → → → *Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → '''Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 *During laning, is vulnerable to ranged harassment. If you can manage to keep him from last hitting, you can deny him his heal along with gold. Just be careful; some players have full Rune pages for crit chance and crit damage, which makes him deceptively strong at low health. Also, be wary, as he can quickly use to close the distance and deal damage of his own. *Although and ultimates do not kill or prevent him from activating , suppressing him during his ultimate effectively wastes its duration, and with proper timing you may be able to kill him after his runs out as the suppression does not allow him to escape or heal, while their ultimates will still be doing damage. Both playing and countering is all about timing. *If you are a tank, are being focussed by or have a lot more health than , can be used quite effectively against him. By having 30% of his damage returned to him he will quite literally be killing himself if he cannot kill you quickly and will most likely be forced to use earlier than he would like to. Getting a or will however be more useful for your team, as they can decrease dps through the attack speed slow. *Using after activates his ultimate counters the healing from and might kill him after wears off. * is an excellent skill to finish off Tryndamere due to the 5 second delay. However, it is not recommended to waste on Tryndamere if he is alone. Using it during a team battle after he uses will almost ensure a kill. *All of damage aside from is from auto attacks; blind crowd controls such as or will negate all of it. *As a carry, is extremely effective for countering him, since his damage comes almost exclusively from autoattacks. * excels at 1v1 fights. Ensure you are in a good position to give yourself an edge before commiting to the fight. Be careful wheven when at your turret as it may not kill while his is in effect. *If attempts to turret dive you, run away and juke him until the duration of wears off. *Using Crowd Control effects such as Stuns, Roots and Blind when uses will help counteract this ability. * is centered around intimidating opposing players to overcommit to highly disadvantegous situations and make bad choices. In particular, Tryndamere excels at chasing fleeing enemies. Experienced players know this and usually attempt to use his abilities to intimidate an opponent into fleeing; which almost guarantees him an easy kill. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies